


Oops?

by Instantwaffles



Series: Angst free stories [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, More like Dadrien Agreste, Pregnancy, fun times with an accidental baby, hahaha im hilarious, what is this, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Instantwaffles/pseuds/Instantwaffles
Summary: Marinette is pregnant with Adrien's baby. Panic and hilarity ensues.





	1. And baby makes three?

It wasn't supposed to happen. A drunken mistake. Marinette sat on the edge of the bathtub, staring down at her 12th pregnancy test. It read positive. Just like the 10 others before it. Only one had read negative. She should have known that sharing an apartment with someone who could potentially get her pregnant was a bad idea. Especially with her pent up feelings. 

She sighed and stood up. Marinette knew that she would have to tell Adrien sooner or later. He had to be the father. She hadn't... with anyone else. 22 and pregnant. She threw the stick in the trash and covered it, along with the rest, with a few squares of toilet paper. After washing her hands, she strolled out of the bathroom and smiled weakly at Adrien, who was sitting with his feet folded under him as he waited for her to start up the movie he wanted to show her. 

Marinette sat down next to him and he turned to her grinning excitedly. She managed to keep her weak smile in place. Adrien picked up on her discomfort almost immediately, his eyebrows creasing in worry.

"What's wrong? Do you feel okay? Is it that time of the month, cuz I have a stash of chocolate if it is." He asked, going over a mental list of how to help cramps.

"No I'm fine, Adrien. It's just been a long day. I'm excited about this movie though." She didn't know how to tell him.

In truth, it was her time. Or rather, last week was. She had thought she was being paranoid when she had made a trip to the drug store on her way home from work but she had never been late. Never. As it turned out, her paranoia had been well placed. 

Adrien looked at her in sympathy but gave her a warm smile before turning to face the tv again. He picked up the remote and snuggled close to her before pressing play. 

\------------------

By the end credits, Marinette was half asleep on Adrien and he had to pee something fierce. 

"Mari.... Maaaaaarrrriii.... Marinette..."

"Hmmmmm..." She replied lazily.

"I got to go... could you move a little bit?" 

With an exaggerated groan, Marinette rolled onto the carpet. Adrien stood, laughing, and strolled to the bathroom. 

Normally, Adrien wouldn't notice the trash can. Normally, he would dry his hands and leave the bathroom. Normally, the trash can would be under the bathroom sink. But instead, the trash can was placed haphazardly to the side of the toilet with toilet paper streaming out of it. 

Shrugging to himself, Adrien picked up the garbage to empty.   
\-----------------------------

Marinette did not want to get up and walk aaaaaaaalll the way to her bed. It was just too far. She slowly crawled across the floor in the general direction of her room. 

Hearing the bathroom door open and the lights flicker off, she flopped down in the middle of the hall, hoping that if she looked pitiful enough, Adrien would carry her to bed.   
\-----------------------

Adrien left the bathroom, trash in one hand as he flicked the lights off with the other. Squinting into the dark room, he tried to maneuver around pieces of furniture. Sadly, he wasn't expecting a melodramatic Marinette to be lounging five feet ahead of him. His foot caught her leg and, in an effort to not land on top of her, he lunged forward and toppled over. The trash slipped from his hand and flung down the hall, spilling its contents in the process. Plastic clattered to the floor. 

"What in the...?" Adrien said standing up and reaching for the hall light. 

Marinette moaned and then let out a halfhearted yell of pain when he flicked on the lights. Pregnancy tests littered the hallway. Adrien walked over to one and crouched near it as Marinette rolled over and pushed herself up into a sitting position. She glanced over to Adrien as he picked up the plastic. Suddenly, Marinette didn't feel so tired anymore. 

Launching herself forward, she clumsily slid down the hallway and snatched the test out of his hand. He looked up at her with something close to hurt written on his face.

"Is... is that a pregnancy test?" 

Marinette's eyes widened as her brain tried to come up with some way to convince him that she isn't pregnant with his child. 

The most eloquent thing her brain came up with was, " They're for a friend!"

"Used and in the trash?" Adrien asked, catching her malformed lie.

Marinette shrugged and looked at the floor. The test fell out of her hand and landed loudly.

Adrien watched her stare at her feet for a few tense moments before retrieving the trash bag and collecting all 12 tests. The easy to read screen read positive on eleven of them. He walked pasted Marinette, threw the garbage into a bin and washed his hands. 

Back in the hallway, Marinette decided now would be a great time to go to bed and sleep for the rest of forever. As her hand closed around her doorknob, Adrien reappeared in the hallway.

"Mari... wait?" It was phrased like a question, a plea.

She stopped but didn't move to look at him. He reached her in four long strides. 

"Are you pregnant?" 

It was a simple question, really, but Marinette knew that the answer was much more complicated than yes or no and frankly she didn't feel up to talking.

"Can we do this in the morning?" She asked softly, begging for the sweet relief of sleep. 

Adrien sighed and nodded, watching as Marinette turned her doorknob and shuffled inside. He continued to stand dejectedly in the hallway for five minutes before he went into his own room. Plagg greeted him with a complaint about a lack of cheese in his stomach. Adrien ignored him as he got ready for bed. He crawled into bed ten minutes later, feeling restless. He barely slept.

\------------------------------

In Marinette's opinion, morning came too fast. She was woken up by sunlight filtering in through her window. She groaned and turned over, almost crushing Tikki in the process. 

Marinette thought she had managed to keep the possible pregnancy from Tikki until last night when she explained the whole situation. Tikki then admitted to being able to sense the slowly developing baby. The possibility became a reality when Tikki confirmed that Marinette was definitely pregnant. 

A knock at Marinette's door forced her out of bed. Glancing back to make sure Tikki was well hidden, she pulled the door open to reveal a drained Adrien.

"Breakfast is ready." He mumbled, swaying slightly in place. 

Marinette nodded and followed him into the kitchen. Fresh croissants were on a plate in the center of the table and a mug of black coffee was in front of each of the two plates that were set out. Marinette sat in the closest chair and immediately reached for a croissant. She bit into it as Adrien took the seat across from her. He didn't move to take a croissant, instead just watching her eat.

After about ten seconds of intense staring, Marinette put down her foot and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Yes, Adrien. I'm definitely pregnant and it's definitely yours."

Adrien's mouth hung open like a door on a hinge. 

"Are you gonna eat something or are you just going to stare at me while I eat?" Marinette asked awkwardly as she picked up her half eaten croissant.

Adrien's mouth snapped shut and he leaned forward to shakily pick up his breakfast. Marinette finished eating and cleared her plate, leaving the mug of coffee untouched. She left the kitchen to get ready for the day. Thankfully, it was her day off so she had time to wrap her head around sudden motherhood. 

After showering and getting dressed in clean clothes, Marinette wandered out of her room. Adrien wasn't in the kitchen or living room. Marinette shrugged to herself, deciding he was probably hiding in his room. She plopped down on the couch, wondering if she should talk to Adrien. Ultimately, she determined that talking would probably make things a little bit less uncomfortable.

She pulled herself up and walked back to his room. She knocked on his door and waited for him to answer. After a minute of waiting she knocked again. Another minute. Another knock. Another minute. 

Marinette turned the knob, slowly opened the door, and peeked in. A quick glance around told her that he wasn't in his room. She slipped back out and shut the door. Walking back by her door, she noticed a yellow sticky note pressed flat to it. 

'Marinette,  
Going out, will be back.  
Adrien.'

Marinette's stomach sank like a stone. Did Adrien run away? That didn't sound like him but the note was definitely suspicious. Where did he go? When would he be back? Marinette suddenly felt super queasy. She darted to the bathroom, yanked open the toilet, and threw up everything in her stomach. She stood trembling for a few moments before washing her mouth and hands and shakily walking to the couch. 

She laid down and closed her eyes, praying for the room to stop spinning. Taking a deep breath, she started to reason with herself

'Adrien didn't leave. He wouldn't do that to me. He cares about me. Worrying about this is stupid. He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't do...'

The front door slammed open.

"Ouch! Stupid... ugh!" The loud noise of Adrien dragging something heavy through the hall rang through the apartment. 

Marinette launched herself off of the couch, ignoring her protesting stomach and racing to Adrien. She stopped when a large box blocked her path.

"Marinette? Are you okay? You look a little pale..." Adrien asked, letting the bags he was carry drop gently to the floor so he could reach over and check her temperature with that back of his hand. 

"I'm fine," she said, looking down at the multiple bags and large box resting on the floor, "what's all this?"

"Uh.... it's baby stuff..." he muttered, looking guilty. 

"Baby stuff?"

Marinette looked closer at the bags to find newborn clothes, a few room decorations, diapers, bottles, parenting books, and what appeared to be a breast pump. The large box had to be a crib. 

"Adrien. I'm only a few weeks pregnant. This is overdoing it a bit."

"I know," he replied, ducking his head, "I just want to be prepared."

Marinette giggled, her stomach pains and worry completely forgotten. Maybe motherhood wouldn't be so difficult after all.


	2. A is for Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien are feeling just a little bit anxious.

The crib was set up in the living room. Adrien wouldn't let Marinette lift anything. After she argued with him for fifteen minutes, he agreed to let her help with the assembly. By handing him screws and reading the instructions to him. She rolled her eyes every time he screeched at her to "put that heavy thing down!" Heavy things such as more than one plate at a time and the coffee pot. Marinette wondered if she would have to deal with nine months of this. 

Adrien had never felt more tightly wound. Marinette was going to hurt herself and the baby... somehow. He just knew it. He knew that she was a completely competent and responsible adult but he worried for her. Perhaps too much. Every time she left the room, he wanted to follow her to make sure she would be okay. She seemed to be getting really tired of being treated fragilely. 

"Adrien! What are you doing?" 

He stood directly behind her, hovering very closely. Marinette was attempting to wash a few dishes in the sink but that was getting progressively harder to do with Adrien literally breathing down her neck. 

"I can wash those. You should sit down and relax." He replied, trying to scoot her away from the sink. 

She held tight to the edge of the counter and looked over her shoulder at him. 

"I'm pregnant not paper. I can wash dishes. I'll be fine." Her tone should have told him not to mess with her, but to be honest Adrien was oblivious to most context clues. 

"I know you're pregnant! That's why I should do the dishes!" He gave her his best kitten eyes.

Marinette took a deep breath before turning back to the dishes. Adrien deflated. Didn't she understand that he just wanted to wrap her up in bubble wrap and keep her safe and happy for nine months? He stepped back so she had more space. Couldn't he just do his best to keep her safe and happy for the rest of forever? 

'Nows not the time for unrequited feelings, Agreste.'

He wandered back into the living room, turned on his heel, and marched back i to the kitchen.

"I'll make a deal with you!" He declared upon entering. 

Marinette turned the faucet off and faced Adrien with one raised eyebrow. 

"If you let me pamper you for the next nine months, I'll change the first three months of dirty diapers."

"That's quite a deal," she said, shocked at his sudden proposal, "That sounds like all work for you."

"You're worth it." He responded, seriously.

Marinette felt like he had reached into her chest and squeezed her heart. 

'He didn't mean it like that, Marinette, get your head on straight. We're just very confused friends.'

"Deal," She held out her hand for him to shake, "but you have to get rid of all the cheese in the fridge. The temptation is too great for me and camembert is not good for pregnancies."

Adrien winced slightly but shook her hand anyway. Plagg was going to hate him.   
\----------------------------  
Marinette had gone to work. Adrien wanted her to take leave. She had lectured him about responsibilities and priorities for ten minutes before leaving the apartment. 

Adrien had a photo shoot and he hoped that the hustle and bustle would help take his mind off Marinette but to no avail. He sat in a makeup chair, jiggling his leg nervously. 

"Adrien. Stop fidgeting." A stern woman with high, sharp cheek bones snapped at him. 

She started applying makeup to his face, all while rudely lecturing him on his skin care routine. 

Adrien blocked out her constant stream of vaguely concealed insults in favor of worrying about Marinette. Crazy impossible thoughts ran wild through his head. Marinette getting kidnapped, akumas jealous of how cute their kid is going to be, Marinette finding someone to be a better father than him... The list went on and on. He hardly noticed when the makeup artist left. 

\-----------------------

Marinette worked hard to get where she was with her career. She was one of Gabriel's top designers and she would continue to fight for that title. She loved working with Mr. Agreste and she was proud of herself for getting where she was without any extra help from Adrien. However, she prayed to every deity she could think of that morning to let her not run into her boss today. Gabriel Agreste wasn't someone you could keep a secret from. 

When Marinette and Adrien moved in together they tried to keep it from Adrien's father. Adrien was convinced that he wouldn't approve. In the end, Gabriel congratulated Marinette on her and Adrien's new apartment before most of her friends and family. This was different. This was something that could potentially make a very scandalous tabloid. Sadly, Marinette's hopes to keep away from Mr. Agreste were short lived.

As Marinette arrived at her desk for the day, her desk phone rang. Picking it up, the strict voice of Gabriel's assistant sent panic to Marinette's heart. 

"Mr. Agreste requests your presence in his office."

"Oh... o-okay."

The phone clicked, signaling Marinette that she hung up. She sighed and put the phone back on the receiver before standing up and beginning to walk towards Mr. Agreste's office. 

\-----------------------------

Gabriel Agreste cared for his son. He really did. He wanted Adrien to be happy. He wanted him to marry a nice respectable girl who would make him happy. He wanted him to marry a girl who could potentially take over his fashion industry when he retired. But Adrien didn't really seem interested in girls. Which was fine with Gabriel. His son could marry a man if he wanted too. 

Then Gabriel met Marinette Dupain-Cheng at a small fashion event. Of course, he had met her before but this time was different. She was confident (if a little clumsy) and honest to a fault. And the way Adrien responded to her was one of the most amazing things Gabriel had ever seen. It was awkward and a little tense but it was obvious Adrien had feelings for her. He stayed at her side for as long as he could, while talking animatedly about who knows what. 

That was when Gabriel Agreste decided that Marinette Dupain-Cheng would be his daughter-in-law. As long as she was okay with it, of course. 

\---------------------

Marinette stood nervously in front of the office door, contemplating how mad Mr. Agreste was. She knocked timidly and waited until she heard a muffled 'come in' to open the door. 

"You... uh... you wanted to see me, Mr. Agreste?"

"Yes, Marinette come in. Sit down." He gestured to an empty chair in front of his desk. 

She stepped forward and sat on the very edge of the seat. She wrung her hands and flattened her skirt, mentality reminding herself to not fidget. He didn't seem angry but Mr. Agreste's emotions were never easy to read. 

"I would like to discuss this spring's fashion line. I have a few sketches for you to look over. I feel like they're missing something but I can't quite put my finger on what it is." 

Marinette looked at the sketches in question and her heart dropped. The Agreste industry wasn't really known for children's clothes let alone infant clothes. This couldn't be a coincidence. There was no way. He had to know. Marinette looked back up at Mr. Agreste with her jaw hanging open. 

"Marinette? Are you alright? You look pale." Mr. Agreste asked, leaning back in his chair a bit. 

Marinette shook her head and slowly stood up. She was having another round of sudden queasiness. Shakily, she cleared her throat. 

"I... I'm not feeling too well today. Would... would you mind if I took the day off?" 

"By all means. You are one of my hardest working employees," Mr. Agreste replied, "If you aren't feeling well, you should rest. I'll ask you about the designs when you are better. Have a nice day, Marinette." 

Marinette nodded at him and flashed him a watery smile. She walked slowly to the door and made her way back to her desk to pack up for the day.  
\------------------------

Adrien entered his living room to find Marinette sprawled on the couch looking panicked.

"He knows, Adrien. He knows. I don't know how but he knows."

"Who knows what?" Adrien asked, Marinette's panic quickly spreading to him.

"Your dad! He knows I'm pregnant. I don't know if he knows it's yours but he probably does because that man knows literally everything!" She was practically screaming as she rocketed off of the couch to face Adrien better. 

"He knows?!" 

Marinette nodded vigorously, her eyes wide and her hair messy. Adrien looked at the floor, contemplating what to do in this sticky situation. Marinette sunk back onto the couch and Adrien moved to join her.

"I guess it's time to start looking for a new job. Good bye fashion industry. Our time was short but sweet." Marinette whispered dramatically. 

"No... he won't fire you. He likes you too much to do that," Adrien sighed and leaned back, "If he does know it's mine, I'm going to get the lecture of a lifetime."

Marinette rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Adrien's head rested on top of hers. Ten minutes later, they were both sound asleep and dreaming about Grandpa Agreste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I got a lot of good feedback on that. I guess I'm writing this now.... thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments. And to those who wrote freaking paragraphs as comments... bless you.


	3. Kiss kiss fall in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are made. Kissing happens. Oops again.

Marinette woke up about a half hour later, when her stomach started growling. She nudged Adrien with her elbow and he woke up with a startled gasp.

"Hey... sorry I didn't mean to scare you. What do you want for dinner?" Marinette asked softly.

"Hmm... I think we have some leftovers in the fridge... I can go heat them up if you'd like." He mumbled.

Marinette shrugged and heaved herself off the couch. Adrien sat forward and grabbed her hand.

"What do you want to eat, Mari? I'll cook."

Marinette looked at him over her shoulder and frowned.

"I want cheese."

"You know as well as I do that you aren't supposed to have cheese, Marinette."

She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and muttering under her breath. Adrien smiled softly and stood up, making his way to the kitchen to rummage around.

"I've been thinking," he called to her as he opened the fridge, "are we going to tell our friends about our little surprise?"

Marinette groaned and flopped back on the couch. She hadn't even thought about that. She had only found out yesterday. How was she going to explain this to Alya? Marinette ran her hand over her face as another friend came to mind. How in the world was   
she going to explain this to Chat?

She couldn't just not tell him. Eventually, it would become pretty obvious that she was pregnant. But the whole situation sounded so awkward. Marinette made a mental note to talk to Tikki later.

"I think we should wait to tell Ayla and Nino until after we talk to your parents,"   
Adrien continued when Marinette didn't answer, "because Alya is definitely going to want to tell anyone who is willing to listen."

"How about we don't tell anyone because I don't want to deal with this mess?" Marinette sighed.

Adrien let out a bark of laughter and strolled back into the living room.

"Our options for dinner are leftover beef stew or air."

"We don't have anything else?" Marinette groaned.

"Nothing that can be made quickly." Adrien replied, moving back to the kitchen to heat up the leftovers.

Marinette huffed as her mind wandered back to her friends. What would Chat Noir say when she told him?

\---------------------------

Marinette and Adrien talked while they ate dinner. Normally, they talked about mundane things like the weather and the annoyingly adorable way that Adrien's hair would never lay flat. Occasionally, they talked about serious things like the overwhelming feeling of failure Adrien had around his father and how fast life seemed to move.

That night, they talked about baby Adrienette (as they were calling it).

They talked about how difficult it would be but how fun it could be as well. They talked about who they would tell first and what their reaction might be. They discussed possible names and godparents. They managed to avoid talking about their personal relationship.

As Marinette laid awake that night, she thought about their conversation. The more she thought the more sure she felt about her decision.

"Tikki," Marinette called out quietly, "Where are you?"

Tikki flitted over to Marinette's face, pressing both paws to her cheek.

"What is it, Marinette?"

"I think I should tell Chat Noir that I'm pregnant."

Tikki sighed thoughtfully as she thought over her charge's idea. Sooner or later, Marinette's baby bump would start showing and Chat would start asking questions. If she told him sooner, he would be able to make sure that she would stay out of harms way. And with Chat having to make sure Marinette was safe, he would probably be more careful himself. All in all, telling Chat what to expect when his partner was expecting wasn't a terrible idea.

"I agree... but only so he can keep you and the baby safe. You need to be extra careful from now on, Marinette." Tikki said, solemnly.

Marinette nodded and yawned. After a quiet goodnight to Tikki, she rolled over and slowly fell asleep.

\--------------------  
The next morning went as well as most mornings around the apartment did. Marinette got up and dressed. Adrien made breakfast for her. He walked her to the door when she was ready to leave, and wished her a good day.

He bent down and kissed her forehead right before she stepped out.

\------------------

Marinette sat at her desk, violently sketching a swishy high-low skirt. Her pencil tip snapped for the fourth time that morning. She sighed angrily as she sharpened it again.

It was just a kiss on the forehead. Why did it have her so on edge. It wasn't like it was a gesture of profound love. Alya kissed her on the forehead all the time.

Still... it was the first time Adrien did something like that. He was generally a very affectionate person but normally that meant lots of hugs and the need to cuddle the nearest source of heat during a movie. Not kisses. Marinette sighed and set down her newly sharpened pencil.

_'This is ridiculous. I'm over thinking this.'_  
\---------------------

Adrien was on the verge of hyperventilation. He kissed Marinette. He kissed her. Granted it was only on the forehead but he still felt like he broke some unspoken friendship agreement.

Honestly, he wanted to do it again. He wanted to kiss her face as many times as she would let him. But he really shouldn't let his feelings get in the way of his day to day life while living with the girl he accidentally got pregnant.

_'Besides,' he thought to himself, 'she doesn't like me like that anyway.'_

\-------------------------

Adrien got home about one hour before Marinette and started on getting dinner ready. He pulled out the ingredients for chicken in wine sauce and got to work. By the time Marinette walked in, the apartment smelt amazing.

Marinette set down her bag and took a deep breath to steel her nerves. While at work, she decided to run a little experiment on Adrien. Just to figure out what exactly that morning kiss meant. She strolled as casually as she could into the kitchen.

"Hey, Marinette," he said as he leaned down to hug her, "how was your day?"

"It was okay." She replied as she returned his embrace.

As Adrien went to straighten back up, Marinette turned her head and lightly pecked him on the cheek. She quickly removed herself from his space and busied herself with setting the table.

"How was your day, Adrien?"

Marinette glanced back at him when he didn't respond. Adrien stood with his back turned towards her and his hand pressed to his cheek.

"Adrien?"

His hand dropped away from his face and he slowly faced her. He was a brilliant shade of tomato red.

"M-my day was fine."

Marinette didn't quite understand his reaction. He seemed uncomfortable so maybe his kiss this morning didn't mean anything? She looked away from Adrien.

"Uh... thanks for making dinner..." Marinette mentally cursed herself.

'Way to make the situation even more awkward, Marinette.'

Adrien nodded, still very red, and turned back to the stove.

_'What in the hell? She kissed me. She KISSED me. Is this just what we're doing now? Just causally kissing each other?'_

Adrien looked over his shoulder to Marinette, who was siting at the table with her head down.

_'I should test it.'_

After making sure the dinner was properly simmering, Adrien faced Marinette again. She looked up when she saw him move. He was still red.

"Marinette," Adrien leaned down, "Can I kiss you?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am i doing with my life???  
> Comments are greatly appreciated!


	4. Hello, Naughty Children. It's murder time. (Feat. Alya) (except not really cuz Alya is really a softie.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya's detective skills are on point and Ladybug has some news for Chat Noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sunburnt so I'm laying in bed doing nothing but writing. Yay. Come stalk me on tumblr @instantwaffles. Reviews=faster updates.

_'I've made a terrible mistake.'_

Marinette blinked at Adrien.

"What did you say?"

"I-I said... D-Did I kick you?"

Marinette shook her head and stood up.

"That's not what you said..."

Adrien blushed as Marinette stepped towards him.

"What did you say, Adrien?"

"I-I didn't..."

Marinette was too close. Adrien had to look down to clearly see her face. Her expression was sure and determined.

"You should kiss me"

Adrien agreed. He should kiss her. He nodded slowly to her and leaned down, his hand reaching up to cup her face.

"MARINETTE, OPEN THE DOOR!" A loud voice screamed followed by a persistent pounding.

Marinette and Adrien sprung apart, Marinette rushing to open the door for Alya while Adrien went back to cooking.

Ayla rushed in and slammed the door closed, giggling. Marinette looked bewilderedly at her friend as she locked the door.

"ALYA! ALYA, LET ME IN!" Nino called from the other side of the door a few short seconds later.

Alya laughed as Marinette stepped forward and let Nino in. Nino was out of breath and trying to appear angry. The smile that he couldn't keep off of his face gave his true emotions away. Alya was grinning at him while practically vibrating in excitement.

"Adrien! Get out here my man! Alya and I have some news." Nino yelled to Adrien.

"News?" Marinette asked, raising an eyebrow at Alya.

Alya gave her a wide eyed innocent shrug. Nino ushered both of the girls out into the living room to join Adrien.

"Okay. You guys are gonna want to sit down for this one." Alya said and gestured to the couch.

Marinette sat down, giving Alya a suspicious look while Adrien took a seat looking confused. Alya and Nino stood side by side in front of the couch. They glanced at each other, grinning before turning to their friends.

"We're engaged." Ayla declared.

Adrien's mouth fell open and Marinette launched herself off the couch to wrap Alya in a tight hug. Adrien stood after a second to give Nino a congratulatory hug as well.

"Oh my god, Alya! That's amazing! What happened? Who proposed? Tell me everything!" Marinette gushed, squeezing Alya.

"I will, I will! But first you've got to let me go! I can't breath!"

Marinette laughed and released Alya from her hold. The four friends sat down and Alya and Nino started explaining how everything went down.

As it turned out, Nino and Alya had both been planning on proposing on the same night. In the end, Alya beat him to the punch. Nino was still a little butt hurt about the whole thing.

"We've decided to have the wedding in the spring," Alya said absentmindedly as her eyes focused on a piece of furniture off to the side of the room.

Marinette followed her eyes to the crib that she had set up with Adrien. She quickly glanced at Adrien, who seemed to notice as well. They both looked at Alya. Her face seemed calculating. She mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that?" Nino asked.

Ayla took a breath and turned to him. She shook her head and blinked a few times before focusing on his face.

"Nothing. I just..." She turned to Marinette, "Who does that belong to?"

Marinette opened her mouth but nothing came out. Alya narrowed her eyes and tilted her chin down.

"Marinette is pregnant." She announced.

Marinette closed her mouth with a snap. Alya turned to Adrien when she heard him gulp.

"With Adrien's kid."

Marinette suddenly regretted having a reporter as a friend. She could easily double as a detective.

"Neither of you are even trying to deny it," Alya shook her head, "when did this happen?"

Nino, who was busy looking shocked and confused, jerked slightly.

"The party..." he murmured.

Alya dropped her head into her hands and groaned. The party that she threw. Of course. She lifted her head and looked at Marinette and Adrien who were eyeing her warily.

"So much for telling our parents first." Marinette muttered weakly.

"I knew I should have made you stay at our apartment." She sighed and stood up. She took two steps forward to stand in front of Marinette before swooping down and pulling her into a tight hug.

"I know you are probably scared about what's going to happen but I promise it's going to be okay. I'm here for you. You are going to be okay."

She pulled back and kissed Marinette on the forehead before turning to Adrien and pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I swear to every known deity, Agreste, if you make this hard on Marinette, I will end you in the slowest and most excruciating way I can think of."

"It's okay, Al. Adrien has been super helpful and understanding." Marinette laughed as Adrien turned red and looked away from Alya nervously.

"Uh... I hate to interrupt you guys but, is something burning?" Nino asked, sniffing the air.

Adrien launched himself off the couch, screeching, and dashed to the kitchen. Nino, Alya, and Marinette laughed as he let out a string of expletives.   
\------------------

Marinette and Adrien sat on the couch shortly after Alya and Nino left. Marinette was bouncing her leg nervously as she held back a question.

"Adrien," she started as calmly as she could, "I'd like to share our um... news with someone else..."

"Oh? Who?" Adrien asked, perking up.

"Um... He's uh..." Marinette struggled to find the right words, "a... special friend of mine."

"Oh," Adrien looked confused for a moment before visibly deflating, "I see. You can uh... tell whoever you want."

Marinette nodded slowly, surprised by his sudden change in demeanor. He kind of sunk into the couch. She leaned over and nudged him with her elbow. When he looked up, his eyes seemed... dull somehow.

"Hey. Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"Yeah I just... I'm tired," Adrien sighed and stood up, "I'm gonna go to bed, okay?"

Marinette nodded and wished him a goodnight before watching him head towards his room. After hearing his door click shut, she pushed herself off of the couch and headed to her room to transform. It wasn't too late at night and it was Chat's turn for patrol so she had a decent chance of running into him. Even if she didn't, Adrien's weird reaction left her feeling antsy and jumping around Paris might help clear her head.   
\-------------------------  
Chat Noir moved silently through the night, surveying the streets as he leapt across roofs. His head was pounding and his chest felt oddly tight.

_'Does Marinette have a boyfriend? What did she mean by special friend? I don't understand. If she has a boyfriend, why wouldn't she tell me? And why would she tell me to kiss her?'_

He jumped awkwardly, his foot slipping off the next roof. As he was about to extend his baton to catch himself, he felt a string tighten around his middle.

"Woah there, Chaton," Ladybug teased as she heaved him onto the roof, "I thought cats are supposed to be graceful."

Chat pulled a face at her and got to his feet. He pretended to dust himself off dramatically before turning to face her and bowing.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, My Lady?" He asked as he straightened back up.

Ladybug rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest at his display. Chat was incredibly happy to see her. She could always take his mind off worrisome things. Like his pregnant roommate that he may or may not have feelings for. He met Ladybug's eyes and wondered when he started seeing he as just a friend.

"Chat? Are you okay?" Ladybug set a comforting hand on his shoulder, looking concerned.

"Yeah it's just," he sighed, a faraway look in his eyes, "been a long day."

"I know what you mean," Ladybug responded before jerking her thumb over her shoulder towards the Eiffel Tower, "I'll race you there."

Chat grinned, feeling a little less weighed down by his own thoughts. Ladybug grinned back at him before suddenly turning and swinging off.

"Hey no fair!" Chat called after her, laughing wildly as he ran to catch up.   
\--------------------------  
Ladybug beat Chat to the tower by mere seconds. As he landed next to her, she stuck her tongue out mockingly. He chuckled and sat down with his feet dangling over the edge. Ladybug followed, her thigh touching his lightly. She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I have some news." She whispered.

"What's wrong?" Chat asked, looking down at her blank face.

"Nothing is... wrong," she straightened up and scooted over slightly so they were no longer touching, "it's just complicated."

"What is?"

"Chat, I'm pregnant."

He stiffened slightly and for a second Ladybug thought he wasn't going to say anything.

"Chat?"

"Are you alone?" He interrupted hastily.

"No, the father knows and is very supportive." She reassured him.

"Oh. Good," He relaxed slightly, "if you ever need anything, tell me."

Ladybug nodded as Chat seemed to fall into his own thoughts. She looked out over the city, relieved that telling him had gone so smoothly. She had half expected him to ban her from akuma battles.

"Ladybug? I know you're strong and that you can handle yourself but, babies are fragile so um... during battles please let me do most of the fighting. I can't stop you from helping but, just... be careful?"

Ah. That sounded more like her Chaton. She smiled with a chuckle and nodded. He sighed in relief and laid back on their platform, looking up at the blank sky. Ladybug followed, laying back as well. Chat allowed his mind to wander.

_'I wonder if Marinette has told her friend yet. Maybe she'll do it in person.'_

He turned his head towards Ladybug and watched her eyes scan the night.

_'It's kind of weird that they're both pregnant' he thought as he turned his head back towards the sky, 'a weird coincidence.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank yoh for being patient with me! I hope you enjoyed this!


	5. Auntie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shenanigans continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh... hello again. I will explain myself at the end... no spoilers from season two will be used. I’m only going off season one so if you know anything about anyone it’s not in this story.

Adrien woke up the next morning to the smell of something rotting. He sat upright so quickly that his head spun and he had to pause before looking around for the source of the stink. Plagg was curled around a small wheel of camembert on Adrien's dresser, sleeping like an angel. It would have been cute, had the cheese not smelled like death.

"Plagg! Where did you get that? It should be in the refrigerator." Adrien scolded as he poked the god of destruction lightly.

Plagg cracked open one eye to glare at him before trying to go back to sleep. Adrien was not in the mood, having been woken up by the stench of fermented cow juice. He poked Plagg again.

"You were going to throw it ouuuut. I'm saving it from you." He groaned dramatically.

Adrien sighed and rubbed his face before remembering how he managed to keep Plagg's supply of cheese before he lived with Marinette. It was convenient that Marinette liked stinky cheese as well but, now that she was pregnant, Adrien would have to go back to using a mini fridge.

 _'I wonder if my old one is still in my room...'_ Adrien thought to himself as he got out of bed to get ready for the day.

Marinette had already left for work, leaving behind a note on the counter for Adrien.

Adrien,  
I had to go in early this morning. I'll be home early too so I'll be cooking. No complaints.  
                    See you then,  
                                  Marinette

The note was awkward, choppy, and lacking her usual cheekiness. It looked like she had erased certain parts several times as if she was nervous to write something weird. In the bottom right corner was a smear of something reddish. It almost looked like... she had kissed the paper with lipstick and then tried to rub it off without much success.

Adrien folded the note with an unexplainable smile on his face and tucked it into his shirt pocket. Grabbing his house key, Adrien glanced at the clock on the wall. He had two photoshoots that day. One at 1:30 and one at 6:45. Thankfully, it was only 9:56 so he had plenty of time to search his old room for his mini fridge and set it up in his apartment. He started out towards the Agreste mansion having hope for the day.

* * *

  
Adrien felt like a fool. He carried the literal god of bad luck around in his front pocket and yet he was naive enough to believe in a good day. He had found the mini fridge without a problem. It was in good condition and he could carry it home easily. However, he wasn't counting on his father being home from work. He hadn't thought about the possible repercussions of running into his father. He had all but forgotten about his father possibly knowing about baby Adrienette. Adrien realized his mistakes as soon as his father greeted him from atop the grand staircase.

"Adrien. It's nice to see you." Adrien felt his heart stop and almost dropped his reclaimed mini fridge.

"F-father," Adrien spun around, gripping the fridge tightly, "Good morning!"

"Yes, good morning. It's been a while since I've seen you. You look well." Gabriel's face was blank, giving away no emotions.

"Um... Yes, well, I should g-get going. I've got to get ready for that photoshoot." Adrien sputtered nervously.

"Yes, of course. Before you go, how is Marinette feeling? I sent her home sick the other day."

Adrien felt himself pale. He froze in front of his father's knowing gaze. Suddenly, he felt like he was a teenager again. Held captive by his father's rules and regulations.

"She's better now." Adrien managed to call upon his model training and school his features into a nonchalant facade. Internally, he was screaming.

_'He knows. Oh my god. How does he know?'_

Gabriel nodded and Adrien took it as a sign of dismissal. He hurried to the front door and out into the street. He barely remembered the walk home with all of his rushing thoughts and worries.

* * *

  
Marinette was on her lunch break at a little cafe when she received a panicked call from Adrien.

"Hello?"

_"Marinette! He knows. He knows that you're pregnant and he knows that it's mine. I don't know how but he knows."_

Marinette felt the phone slip in her hand and caught it before it could hit the table. She shook her head and raised the phone back to her ear.

"Are you sure? What did he say?"

_"Well... No, I can't be positive that he knows but, he asked if you were feeling any better."_

"Adrien, that doesn't mean anything. I think we might just be paranoid."

_"But he said it like he knows something is up! He knows something."_

Marinette sighed and rubbed her face with her free hand. This was really turning out to be a mess. Maybe it would just be easier to confront Gabriel...

_"Marinette?"_

"Yes, I'm still here. We need to do something. We should tell him."

Marinette heard a thud and muffled curses.

"Adrien? Are you okay?"

_"Yeah, I'm fine. I just... are you sure you want to tell him? I mean... what if he doesn't know? I don't know how he'll react."_

  
"Even if he doesn't know, he'll probably put two and two together eventually."

_".... Alright. You're right. We should tell him but, I think we should tell your parents first."_

"Oh... yeah that's probably the best route for us to take. I'll see you at home, okay?"

_"Yeah, definitely. We can talk more then."_

"Okay. See you later then. Stay safe. Bye."

_"You stay safe. Love you. Bye."_

The call ended with a click and Marinette felt her blood run cold. Was it a slip of the tongue? Did he mean to say that? Marinette shakily put her phone down and continued to eat her lunch, trying (and failing) to not replay that tiny phrase over and over again in her mind.  
               

* * *

  
Adrien sat on the edge of an incredibly plush couch, waiting for the photoshoot to be over with a glazed, faraway look in his eyes. Not only did his father know about his child, Marinette now knew that he was in love with her. This was not his day.

“Adrien!” A familiar voice called out to him.

He slowly turned his head in the direction of the voice, blinking his eyes back into focus. Chloe Bourgeois waved to him with a soft smile. As she walked towards him, Adrien smiled. Maybe Chloe could help him out. At least with his confession of love.

“What’s wrong? You look a little pale.” She sat down next to him, gracefully.

“I’ll tell you in a bit. How have you been, Chlo? I haven’t seen you in forever! How come you didn’t tell me you flew in today?” He asked, pulling his oldest friend into a comforting hug.

“Well, I just got back from the newest hotel in Japan and business is really booming!” She pulled back from the hug and straightened her soft yellow halter dress. One of Marinette’s designs specifically for Chloe.

“That’s amazing, Chloe! You really are a natural at business!”

She grinned and flicked her ponytail back over her shoulder, a habit that stuck from lycée.

“I know,” she crossed her legs primly before looking back at him, all teasing haughtiness gone, “but it’s harder than I thought it would be. Being an international business woman, I mean. Most of the time I just miss home.”

Adrien nodded and looked down at his feet. With Chloe traveling so often, they really hadn’t had the chance to have one of their famous heart to hearts about life. He really missed it.

“So what’s up with you?” Chloe asked, finally breaking the silence with a pat on Adrien’s back.

“Oh uh... well. You know how I’ve sorta been in love with Marinette for awhile now?”

“Mm... Marinette Dupain-Cheng... The woman who truly awoke my sexuality.” Chloe commented wistfully, looking up dramatically.

Adrien chuckled and rolled his eyes, playfully shoving her shoulder.

“You sure had a weird way of showing your affection.”

“Hey! I got better as the years went on... with help from you, of course.” She said, pressing one hand across her chest in mock outrage and using the other to shove him back.

“Yeah. You really did grow up, Chloe. I’m proud of you.” Adrien smiled softly.

“Why does it feel like you’re keeping the subject off of you? You aren’t holding back anything juicy, are you?” Chloe deflected his comment but Adrien didn’t miss her blush.

“Oh yeah... about that. So things have been kinda weird between me and Marinette recently and I think I made of mess of the whole thing”

“Wait... Weird? How? You guys are so close. I swear you’re like an old married couple,” Chloe’s flawless eyebrows twitched, “What happened?”

“I told her that I love her.”

“And that made it weird? That doesn’t sound like something that would bother Marinette. If anything it sounds like something that would make her happy,” Chloe put her hand on Adrien’s knee, “Are you should that’s why she’s been acting weird? How did you confess? Maybe she didn’t understand.”

“I sort of just blurted it out over the phone,” Adrien tilted his head, looking down at Chloe’s hand which was still on his knee, “she probably thought it was by accident and in a way I did. But I really meant it.”

“When did this happen?” Chloe asked, finally moving her hand back to her own lap.

“This afternoon around lunchtime.” Adrien flopped back into the couch.

“Have you had any conversations with her since?” Chloe looked down at him.

“No... but why does that”

“Then that’s not why things have been awkward!” Chloe cut him off, aggravation clear on her face.

“Well, no. It’s not.” Adrien tucked his chin to his chest like a pouty child.

“What is? When did things get awkward?” Chloe asked, prodding Adrien in the thigh.

Adrien thought for a moment.

_‘Chloe is one of my closest friends... and she can keep a secret. I don’t think Mari would be upset if I told her. They are pretty close as well...’_

He glanced around the room before sitting up straight and leaning in close.

“It started out at Alya and Nino’s party...”

               

* * *

  
Marinette sat in her mid sized office, biting her lip and going over her final designs before sending them to be approved by Gabriel. Something about the body-con dress wasn’t quite right. She pulled out her sketch book and redrew the piece with minor changes before scrunching up her nose and starting again.

The office phone rang, making Marinette jump and draw a line through her newest modifications. She picked it up and tried to sound pleasant.

“Hello?”

_“Ms. Dupain-Cheng! I’m so sorry I tried to stop her but she’s very pushy and she’s on her way to your office now!”_

“Who?” Marinette asked frantically, thoughts of akuma dancing through her brain. Had she upset someone today?

Her question was answered as Chloe Bourgeois burst through the door looking almost manic.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng! How HAVE you been?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUNTIE REDEMPTION ARCH CHLOE. I head canon her as gay. Sorry not sorry. Anyways! So I cross posted this to fanfic.net back when I first started writing this. Everything was fine and dandy but then someone sent me a mean review over there and I kinda lost the courage to write and whatnot. But I’m back! I recently went and reread the mean review and it wasn’t even that bad??? I remember it being so much worse but I don’t know. Anyways... THANKS FOR READING!!!!


	6. He knows... kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel gives his son advice. Marinette gets her nails done. Chloe messed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not writing angst is hard... I promise it doesn’t count as angst.

Chloe Bourgeois pranced forward as Marinette fumbled to get out from behind her desk.

“Chloe! You’re back in Paris!” Marinette said, finally standing to meet Chloe in front of her desk.

Chloe pulled her in for a warm hug, kissing her lightly on both cheeks.

“Yes, my love! I’ve finally returned to you!” She exclaimed dramatically, as she released Marinette, “Sorry for bursting in unannounced but I simply had to see you as soon as I found out!”

“Hm?” Marinette blinked, “found out about what?”

“About the baby!” Chloe fondly patted Marinette’s lower abdomen.

Marinette’s eyes widened. Leaning in she whispered in a panic, “Who told you?”

“Adrien, of course!”

Marinette sighed in relief. The last thing she needed was for word to be spreading without her control.

“Anyways. I think you should name her Chloe. After her favorite aunt.” Chloe grinned, winking at Marinette when she raised her eyebrows.

“How do you know it’ll be a she?”

“Intuition,” Chloe grabbed Marinette’s hand and started pulling her towards the door, “Now come on! We have catching up to do. I’ve set up nail appointments for us.”

“Chloe, I’ve got to work.” Marinette complained without really resisting.

“Oh bull. You and I both know that you deserve a day off. Besides, I already told Gabriel and he almost begged me to make sure you’re pampered until the baby comes.”

Marinette felt herself go pale. Digging her heels into the marble floor, she pulled Chloe to a halt. She turned, her dress flaring out around her, to pout at Marinette.

“Marinette, we’re going to be la”

“Told him what?” Marinette cut her off, eyes wide and panicked.

“That you were working way to hard for a pregnant woman,” Chloe said, eyebrows raised at Marinette’s panic, “and that he should be a good grandfather and let me take you out to get our nails done.”

“W-what did he say?” Marinette asked, her voice shaking.

“Like I said, he practically begged me to pamper you. He said Adrien would be busy until tomorrow and you should take that time to relax.”

Marinette’s eye twitched. She ran a hand over her face and groaned.

“Chloe. We hadn’t told Gabriel about the baby yet.”

“Oh shit.”

“We’ve got to call Adrien and warn him”

* * *

 

Adrien smeared a makeup wipe over his face in an attempt to remove some of the heavy product from his skin. After Chloe had rushed out to “treat Marinette like the woman she is,” Adrien’s photoshoot went off without much fuss. Now if he could just get the last smudge of eyeliner off....

With a sigh, he tossed the wipe into the garbage bin, giving up entirely. He decided to ask Marinette to help get it off later. As Adrien stood from the stool he was sitting on, his phone started ringing.

He pulled it out of his pocket, glancing at the caller id that read _‘Marinette’s work’_ , before sliding the screen to answer.

“Hey, Marinette! What’s up?” He tried not to sound panicked. The last time he talked to her, he accidentally confessed.

_“Adrien! Have you seen your dad yet today?”_ It was Chloe who answered him.

“Yeah, this morning. Why?” Adrien turned away from the vanity table that he was looking at to face the photoshoot set.

_“Oh no reason... Just uh... don’t get mad okay?”_ There was a short struggle on the line and he could hear Chloe yelling about something.

“Are you guys okay?” Adrien asked as he watched his father walk into the studio. Gabriel waved down the director who pointed him towards Adrien.

_“Chloe told your father about baby Adrienette.”_ Marinette hissed into his ear.

Gabriel locked eyes with Adrien as his cell phone slipped out of his hand and clattered to the floor. Mr. Agreste took calm but quick steps towards his only child. Adrien shrunk into himself.

_‘He can’t kill you. There’s people around to witness.’_

Adrien looked around the room to see if he could make eye contact with someone, anyone, who could help. The director, a shaky intern, and two photographers were the only few people still milling about. And they were all on Gabriel’s payroll. No way they’d go against their fearsome boss. No one would say anything if his father murdered him on the spot.

_‘At least Marinette is fully capable of raising our child alone. Oh, who am I kidding? Father wouldn’t just leave her in the cold like that.’_

Gabriel stood eye to eye with his son. Adrien’s shoulders shook, his eyes wide and teary. Despite being 22, he still looked like a child to his father.

_‘Maybe he’s heard the news.’_ Gabriel thought to himself.

In a sweeping movement, Gabriel Agreste opened his arms wide and embraced his son. Adrien went ridged in his arms and Gabriel inwardly cringed.

“I guess I didn’t do this enough in your childhood.”

Adrien awkwardly returned the hug, trying not to hyperventilate.

“This situation isn’t the best but it’s okay. Marinette will be okay and if you think of this as an opportunity to get closer to her, it might actually be beneficial.” Gabriel spoke in a tone that Adrien hadn’t heard since his mother disappeared.

He pulled back from Adrien, holding onto his shoulders and smiling softly, lovingly. Adrien wasn’t sure what to do or how to feel. The whole situation felt like a fever dream.

“You can still be with Marinette.”

* * *

 

Marinette sat in the back of Chloe’s personal limo and chewed on her lip. After fifteen minutes of silence from Adrien’s side of the phone, Chloe had convinced her to hang up and go to the nail appointment.

“Stop biting your lip or it’ll swell. And relax your face. You're going to get wrinkles if you worry like that,” Chloe said, reaching over to pat Marinette’s cheek, “Adrien will be fine. He’s a big boy and his dad can’t really do anything but yell at him.”

Marinette slowly turned her head towards her to stare blankly. Chloe raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

“He’s going to kill the father of my child.” Marinette whispered.

Chloe snorted at her melodrama. Both of the women jumped as Marinette’s phone started chiming, notifying her of an incoming call from Adrien.

“See! He’s not dead.” Chloe joked as Marinette answered.

“Hello? Adrien?”

_“Marinette! He doesn’t know. My father doesn’t know that the baby is mine!”_

“Wait, what? How?” Marinette asked, side eyeing Chloe, who tilted her head in confusion.

_“I’m not sure to tell the truth. He just uh... he just talked to me about how to be a good friend now that you’re pregnant.”_

“That’s really strange,” Marinette turned to look at Chloe, “What exactly did you tell Gabriel?”

_“Huh?”_

“Sorry. I was talking to Chloe.”

_“Oh. Put me on speaker phone. I want to hear.”_

Marinette tapped the screen and held the phone between her and Chloe. She gestured for Chloe to start explaining.

“I guess we never really discussed you being the father but when I said Marinette is pregnant he acted like he knew. Either that or he already knew that Marinette is pregnant.”

_“Did he say anything else?”_

“He asked how you were doing... Which is why I thought he knew. I told him about the baby stuff shopping spree, but that was about it.” Chloe shrugged.

_“Hmm... okay. Marinette? Do you mind if I just talk to Chloe for a second?”_

“Huh? No, of course not.”

_“Alright. Chlo? Take me off speaker.”_

“Okay,” Chloe said, grinning like a fox at Marinette who tilted her head, her eyebrows crinkling in confusion. She tapped the screen and held the phone up to her ear.

“Okay, you’re off speaker.”

_“I think my father knows that I’m in love with Marinette. He kept telling me to ‘woo’ her and win her affection by raising her child as my own”_

  
“Yeah... I mean, you aren’t very subtle about it. You tend to have ridiculous heart shaped eyes whenever you talk about her.”

Marinette felt her heart clench. Adrien had a crush on someone?

_“Haha. I remember when you were doing the same thing.”_

“Well at least I had the balls to tell her. The only reason she hasn’t figured it out yet,” Chloe glanced at Marinette, “is because she’s just as oblivious as you are. You two were made for each other.”

Marinette sunk down into her seat. Adrien had a crush on someone and they were “made for each other.” She felt like screaming.

_“I think I need to tell her. What with the baby and all.”_

“I think that’s the best idea that’s ever crossed through your pretty head.” Chloe said, grinning, “Do you have time to set something up tonight?”

_“Yes, actually. After he gave me some very awkward tips on how to get Marinette’s attention, father informed me that my last photoshoot for today has been canceled. I guess I’ll risk everything tonight.”_

“Oh don’t be so dramatic. This’ll all work out fine.” Chloe said, rolling her eyes.

_“I hope you’re right. I’ll talk to you later. I’ve got work to do.”_

“Yes you do. Get to it. I’ll talk to you later.” Chloe hung up and handed the phone back to a seething Marinette.

  
“Alright! To the nail salon!” Chloe declared, successfully ignoring Marinette’s grim expression.

* * *

 

Gabriel Agreste tapped his fingers against his wooden office desk. Marinette becoming pregnant could either help or hinder his plot to couple her up with Adrien. On one hand, if the actual father of the child didn’t want to help Marinette, Adrien could easily win her heart over by showing off his own fatherly instincts. On the other hand, if the father did want to raise the child....

He groaned and ran his hand over his face in agitation. This whole situation was really giving him a headache. He couldn’t do much other than try to gently lead Marinette and Adrien together and that turned out to be about as easy as herding cats.

Gabriel stood from his chair to stare pensively out the ceiling to floor windows.

_‘This would be so much easier if Adrien was the father...’_

* * *

 

  
Marinette watched with blank eyes as her nail technician applied the last coat of polish. Chloe sat next to her, chattering amicably with her own manicurist and Marinette’s. They were talking about something to do with tourists. Marinette wasn’t paying enough attention to really notice.

Ten minutes later, their nails were dry enough to leave. Chloe thanked the ladies, tipped them heavily, and pulled Marinette out of the salon.

“I used to be such a brat to them when we were younger so tipping them fifty percent seems like the least I can do for their struggles.” Chloe commented, linking arms with Marinette, who was still not listening.

Chloe checked her phone before letting out a shrill noise and shouting something along the lines of “Oh shit. We have to get you home.”

Marinette allowed herself to be shoved into the limo as Chloe continued to rant about how she lost track of time.  
The drive to Marinette’s apartment was quiet. Chloe tried to start up a conversation several times but it soon became apparent that Marinette was not interested.

“Who does Adrien have a crush on anyways?” Marinette asked angrily, after several minutes of silence.

“Huh? Oh! You’ll definitely be meeting her soon so I won’t ruin the surprise but I can say, with certainty, that you’ll absolutely adore her, Marinette.” Chloe started off on a rant as Marinette sunk deeper into agitation, “She’s funny and smart and practically a super model. She’s semi new in the fashion world but, oh my god, if she isn’t the designer of all things beautiful. She’s perfect for Adrien and I’m sure you’ll agree.”

Marinette grumbled something unclear and glared out her window. Chloe smirked behind her back. There was no way that Marinette knew what Adrien had in store...

As they pulled up to the building, Chloe squeezed Marinette on the shoulder.

“I’m sure he’ll be confessing his undying love to her any minute now. You’ll get to meet the woman of his dreams soon.”

Marinette nodded and took a deep breath before opening the car door. If Adrien wanted to be with someone else, who was she to stand in the way?

  
“Bye bye, Marinette! Today was lots of fun! We’ll have to do it again soon!”

Marinette waved limply, muttering her goodbyes and trudging to the front door. She yanked it open and immediately caught sight of a line of single rose petals leading to the elevator. Rolling her eyes, she tromped to the elevator.

When the doors opened, rose petals practically spilled from it. The floor was covered, wall to wall. Heaving a deep sigh, Marinette got on and pressed the button to the fifth floor.

The doors opened at her stop to reveal a thick trail of rose petals, leading down the hall in a sickeningly cheesy declaration of love.

_‘Of course, it would be on my floor. What better a way for the universe to kick me while I’m down?’_

She continued down the hall, feeling more angry than sad. How come she was left out of the loop? Apparently, everyone knew who Adrien had a crush on except for the person he had a crush on.

_‘Why wasn’t I included in this little secret? He’s supposed to be one of my best friends. Yeah, sure, it hurts that I’m not “the one” for him. But it hurts more that he doesn’t trust me enough to tell me about who is... besides, if this girl is so great, why did he ask to kiss me.’_

By the time she had gotten to her apartment door, Marinette had worked herself into a blind rage. She didn’t notice the rose petals had lead her to her home. She didn’t notice that the front door was slightly open. The only thing she saw was red.

Marinette flung the door open and it slammed against the back wall. Adrien, who was standing in the front hall in a dark green and black tailored suit, jumped at the sudden noise. He held a dozen roses out in front of him as a weapon.

Marinette felt her anger melt as Adrien straightened up and cleared his throat, attempting to not look like he had just been scared witless.

“Welcome home, Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal was to have this posted yesterday but then I had to rewrite the ending and got knocked out with cold medicine so... rip me.
> 
> Ps. This chapter was hella hard to format so if there’s any mistakes, please let me know! 
> 
> Pps. Commenters are my best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did i write this? I have no idea. Does anyone want more of this?


End file.
